1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network connection status detection system and a method thereof, in particular to the network connection status detection system and method thereof that the user can know whether or not the network electronic device is connected to a remote server properly in real time when a user installs a network electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As science and technology advance, various electronic devices can be connected to a remote server via a network to obtain more convenient and diversified services and information immediately. For example, webcams have been used extensively in offices, childcare centers or many other occasions in our daily life, providing users for performing image capturing operations such as conducting a video conference, providing parents to watch the activities of their children anytime or monitoring the safety of their home at remote ends via networks. In general, a router is used for connecting the Internet to achieve an advantage that several devices are online simultaneously, but it also causes other problems. Wherein, one of the common problems regards the servo service of a network electronic device set up under the router is that how to make the users know whether or not a network electronic device under the router may have been accessed through a third-party user.
As to webcams, if a user installs a webcam for the first time and wants to connect the webcam to a server of an extranet through a network, the user has to configure connection configurations of the network through a router first. After related network parameters are obtained and filled into installation settings of the webcam, a configuration of the installation setting is completed. However, the network parameters and the connection configurations for the installation are complicated. Even though each the parameters has been filled in and the network connection configuration of the webcam has been done, the user still do not know whether he or she has completed the installation setting correctly and do not know for sure whether the webcam has been properly connected to a server of an extranet via a network. Obviously, the prior art requires improvements.